


a forgotten friend, a delicious dinner

by mansionofmisters



Category: VeggieTales, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen, im bored ok, im sorry, salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansionofmisters/pseuds/mansionofmisters
Summary: im so sorryi had to
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	a forgotten friend, a delicious dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsubisho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubisho/gifts).



"Oh! Todoroki! Welcome home!" Midoriya looked up from where he was chopping lettuce as Todoroki entered their apartment. "I'm making a salad for dinner, it'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Mmm." Todoroki nodded and flopped onto the couch. 

\---

Tears filled Larry's cucumber eyes as he stared at the mutilated pile of lettuce and tomatoes next to him. "I don't wanna die, not today..." he wailed, wondering if he could make a break for it. 

A scarred hand picked up a carrot laying next to Larry, and the orange vegetable's screams as it was chopped filled Larry with a sickening dread, making him want to vomit. Although he couldn't, seeing as how he doesn't have a stomach. 

The whimpers died away after a while, and the carrot's chopped-up body was tossed into a bowl, in which there were also the remains of other vegetables. 

Then the hand grabbed Larry, and he felt a cold flash of panic. 

im not finishing this lmao

**Author's Note:**

> i dont eat salad so i don't really know what goes in a salad... haha sorry y'all


End file.
